James Landes
A reporter from the United State who were amongst those who came to Grasmere Valley among the New Pilgrims. He was on the plane which nearly crashed which was saved by Randy Temple. Early Life Born in New York, he always wanted to become a reporter. He ended up working for The New York Times starting off as a photography before becoming a brilliant journalist in his own right. While working he meet Michelle Landes while at a party and soon the pair got married as he continue working and ended up having two children together, Jimmy Landes and Franny Landes. When the deposed President Michael Novak becomes Prime Minister of England, wanting his children to grow up in an environment like Grasmere Valley James decides to get a job in the town and move to England along with the family as part of the New Pilgrims supporting Michael Novak becoming Prime Minister. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 9 Among the New Pilgrims along with his family flying to Grasmere Valley from America he as do all the others on board nearly die after Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung, the pilots, are taken ill. However the plane is managed to be landed safely by that of the steward Randy Temple. After the aftermath of the great fire with the revelation of Michael Novak involvement being revealed and him being arrested, there is a debate with the town whether to send all the New Pilgrims back as they had caused such mayhem and destruction in the town with their support of Michael Novak. The Landes are among those facing being deported back. The likes of Amanda Hathaway demands that they should stay whereas Tessa Crab insists that they should go back. However the town cannot decide until Ed Schultz manages to get up and make his impassioned plea for them to stay which the town after putting it to a vote do so making the New Pilgrims a new region around Grasmere Valley. Volume 11 Madame Neptune demands James Landes to write a positive review of the film that the town had made The Happy Boat which had won all the awards in the Toscars, awards for the worst film ever. Such a task was deemed as almost impossible however with the help of Jeffry Harrington and his many years of journalism experiences that the pair managed to come up with a review. Together with their efforts they manage to drum up viewers and managed to make the movie break even. Volume 34 Due to him being fired as a newspaper man he becomes a drug addicted guy. Ninevah Bible Church Season 1 Keep the Faith Episode 3 How We See It James Landes is a devoted member of the Ninevah Bible Church however Jill Valentine who works at the newspaper in Grasmere Valley demands a story from him involving what is happening with the church or he would lose his job. He reluctantly agrees. When he sees Anna Johnson crying after her interview, he drives her home and becomes listening ears to her as she tries to figure what is going on with her life, her faith, her relationship with the Church, with Christ, and with her husband Joe after he confessed to running over Robbie Guardo trying to kill him and is now currently in prison. James offers comfort but as Anna leaves, it turns out he was exploiting Anna just for a story and had the whole thing tapped on his Dictaphone. He soon goes to Jill with the story and she reveals how much she loves it and gets the presses geared up for it to be published. When the story is published in the news, Chester McHenry who is the pastor of the Ninevah Bible Church decides to resign as the blow up from all that happen is too much. Anna feels betrayed by James for what he ahas done but even worse was Joe Johnson, Anna's husband who as a result of Anna's story being released by James he attempts to commit suicide. Episode 4 Episode 5